He'd Never Leave Her Alone (5x04 drabble)
by caresklaus
Summary: 5x04 au drabble Klaus comes for Caroline after Bonnie's funeral to comfort her, instead of Tyler.


**So, this is an au drabble where Klaus comes for Caroline instead of Tyler, after Bonnie's funeral & comforts her.**

**Please please please tell me what you think, this is only a few times I'm publishing my writing & I'd love so tips, thanks so much :)**

* * *

Caroline sighed heavily, tired of being all alone. She hadn't let herself breakdown yet. And that's the last thing she wanted to do.

So she walked, after Bonnie's funeral, just wandered aimlessly around. She didn't really have anywhere to go. Back to school, where all she was stuck with was a guy named Jesse that she only used to get information, or back to the Salvatore's, where she could cry next to Damon, Elena, and a best friend that couldn't even remember why they were friends to begin with. She decided to walk.

She stumbled through the woods, not having a purpose, just looking sad and lonely, as she was at the funeral. It took her a moment to look up and recognize where she was, the spot outside the Salvatore house where Silas pretended to be Klaus. She hadn't thought about Klaus in months.

Suddenly, she wondered where he went. She knew she shouldn't care, she should be glad he was gone. But she wasn't. She vaguely remembered Stefan and Silas mentioning something about New Orleans, and some witches, but that's all. For all she knew, he could be long gone from New Orleans by now, too.

She sighed, walking slowly over to the tree Silas staked her in the stomach on, and leaned against it. Why was she thinking about Klaus? Shouldn't she be thinking about Tyler? Why was the one person she never wanted to think about, always on her mind?

She sniffled, this was just typical. She was alone. Alone to mourn one of her very best friends. Shouldn't Tyler be here with her? Of course. But he wasn't. He left her alone.

She looked up when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Klaus," she breathed, awestruck. Partly wondering if it was Silas, partly wondering if it actually was him, what was he doing here?

"Hello love," he greeted her, usually that greeting came with his signature smirk, but this was not one of those times, now this greeting was somber, "I heard about Bonnie…" he trailed off. She took that if it was Silas, he wouldn't be here asking about Bonnie, or, for all she knew at the moment, his powers didn't even work now, so she assumed it was him.

"And?" she questioned, not snapping, like she planned, but whispering.

"I came to see if you were alright." He finished, causing her to scoff.

"And why would you come all the way from where ever the hell you ran off to, just to see if I'm okay?" She, this time, snapped.

Klaus smirked genteelly this time, "Don't you know by now, love? I care about you."

Although it made no sense in her mind, just exactly _why_ he cared about _her_, they established that he did. "A phone call would've been just as effective," she replied softly.

"No it wouldn't have, love." Damn, she hated when he was right, "I just wanted to see if you were alright, I can leave if you want me to."

Although she should have been demanding for him to leave, she couldn't find it in herself to let him. She let her eye fall to the ground, and stay glued there until he started to turn away, and she heard her own voice tell him not to. She cleared her throat softly, "I mean…I don't want you too." She took her time with getting the words out.

She inhaled, building up her mental courage, "I mean, since you came all this way…" she trailed of again, trying to justify what she just said, but she didn't even need to look up to know he didn't believe her with that smirk of his.

"If that's what you say, love…" was all he replied, giving her a knowing look.

She took a few moments, before she huffed, "Fine." She pressed her lips together, "I just don't want to be alone." She stated cautiously. She dared to look up to see a familiar look in his eyes, clearly he hated being alone just as much, "Besides," she covered up quickly, "Isn't that what friends do? Make sure they don't cry all alone in the middle of the woods?" she let out a nervous laugh, causing him to smirk.

"I suppose so, that is what friend's do."

She gave him a trying-to-be-happy smile before sitting down with her back against the tree, "Then come over here and don't let me cry alone." She commanded.

He did as he was told and sat next to her. They sat like that for a while, before Caroline finally broke down and cried for everything that happened. And that carried on for a few hours before Caroline found herself all cried out, with her head on his shoulder, leaning into him, and realizing he'd never leave her alone.


End file.
